Singing Anthems Of Curses and Death
by 0-BitchyMe-0
Summary: "We see things from not only Our Point of view but the other side too... The animal side." -Angel OC/Yuki, OC/Kyo, OC/ EVERYONE :D


**Hello welcome to fruits basket Fic with my own OC named Angel c: Please review because that makes me type faster m'kai? :D NOTE: i dont own fruits basket, because if i did my OC would be in it :D**

Singing Anthems of Curses and death. chapter one  
Angel POV:  
I have been wondering the streets of japan for days now. i mutter to myself and sigh. My legs hurt and i feel like my head is being squeezed like a ketchup bottle at a hotdog stand. I need to rest or this will be the end of me. My feathered bracelet makes my wrist sweat from the intense heat of the street lights. I wish i hadnt come here. But were was i supposed to go? everywere else was filled with people who wanted to use me as a liquid that filled their test tubes in a science lab.  
I didnt know where else to head but down, down from The south pole to Asia from their to china and so on until i ended up here. on the streets of hell lingering somewere between death by starvation or Death by Too long without rest. Or maybe i would live to suffer forever. Yes probably the last one. But a brown haired girl exited a tall office building and glared straight at me her eyes wide and filled with confusion. i probabbly looked like a mess. But i wouldnt know since i've never looked in a mirror before. All i know is i have Black hair that goes to my waist . other than that im clueless. But this girl looked my exact hight and age. 16. About 5'4. Yes that seemed about right. She rushed over to a Silver haired boy and whispered something into his ear but he started to lead her away the first time he glanced into my direction. i shrugged and turned around only to run into a orange haired teen standing behind me. i landed right on top of him And his eyes opened wide as he looked around confused. He had a beaded bracelt on. Just like i had a feather buckle one. He must transform like i do! but why hadnt we transformed at the touch? i did sort of hug him didnt i?  
"If your not going to say anything then get the hell off me please." i shook my head and stood up,"Sorry."  
"You should be now watch were you go next time."  
I nodded and looked down at my feet as the boy examined me confused,"Holy Shit that bracelet looks painful."  
I glared down at my wrist, Coming from my veins were two wings that enfolded into themselfs on the other side of my hand. Maybe it looked a little weird from someone elses point of view. "Say something god-dammit dont just stand there!" i blushed and turned to walk away but his arm landed on my shoulder and turned me around. " Geez dont be so sensitive! follow me okay?"  
"Were to?"  
"Jail"he replied sarcasticly,"My house where else stupid?"  
I shook my head and suddenly the silver haired bitch from earlier approached the scene.  
"Dont act like a Creep you were supposed to be nice about it."  
"Well sooorrryyy if you wanted it done the friendly way why the hell did you ask me? do it yourself next time!"  
The teen with the orange hair scooped me up and took off running into the woods while i sat in his arms confused my black hair floating behind us in the wind. It was new years eve today. I only knew that because of a few signs i saw. could this have anything to do with that?  
Suddenly Orange slowed down to a walking pace. "Its weird."  
"w-what is?"  
"that even though your no member of the zodiac i can still touch ya'"  
"Hmmm not really."  
"what the hell do you mean not really!?"  
i jumped back in shock and he set me down to walk on my own two legs.  
"I mean...both of us are gifted right? so why not rules change for us if so many have."  
"What the hell do you mean gifted? were cursed."  
"No..."  
"Yea."  
"No other person can put themselfs in the places of animals as easily as we can right? see their point if view their lifestyles. though we dont have a choice and out talents may make us weak we still grow stronger then others at a more rapid pace right?"  
"why is that?"  
"Because we see it from two sides. not just the human one."  
"what kind of animal are you anyway?"  
I blushed an turned away,"Its embarresing."  
"Not as embarresing as the damn cat."  
i smiled to myself wich fuemed him more,"My animal isnt even mentioned in the zodiac."  
he stopped walking and grabbed my wrist pulling me back. Thunder rolled somewere an it began to rain.  
"What do you mean it isnt mentioned,all animals are what year are you?"  
"I was born in the year of the dragon but uh... there was a dna mistake and instead of a seahorse i was a walking bomb about to die and kill everyone around me at any given moment. Without warning i would catch fire or fire would come from my hand. i was like a real, terrifying dragon. so i had to run away from everyone but the science labs got me and i was tested on. they realized my dna had slowly started to shift and transmit to a lighter softer match. Not onley was i dragon but i had the dragons opposite in me as well, The dove." Tears welled in my eyes and i let them fall. but i continued, letting it out was bringing me soothing ease," So of course i was placed in a cage and sliced and cut and drawn from on a daily basis, I was only seven and that didnt matter, i was kept locked away like...like...like well...the dove freak i am. Wings grew from my wrists and they suddenly relized when i felt embarresed or in love the wings would open and my back would sprout the dove wings as well, but when i was angry the other side got out of me and all hell broke loose on them, killing every single professor in that building. an 8 year old had killed them. so i traveled across the ocean to asia an while other 8 year olds were playing hopscotch i was trying not to touch anyone in fears of hurting them. and its all my fault."  
He began walking away and i followed him,"Thats not true its the damn proffesors fault. but that doesnt explain why the dove isnt in the zodiac."  
"Because im not a dove im a Lillyiam, a cross between good and bad, Yin and yo. im shunned by society because im different."  
"yeah well touche' "  
"thats not all,"  
"well then keep spilling if it helps."  
"Sometimes i think of the side of the story the doves tell me, the dove knew the rats party note was a lie and sat with the cat while the cat slept, hopeing he would awaken to tell him his mistake. so they were both excluded. forever."  
"forever."  
Yuki walked up to us and glared at Kyo,"Dumb cat."  
"Damn rat."  
"Just because you swear doesnt make your comeback smart."  
"Oh you want to go pretty boy! Lets take this outside."  
"We're already outside."  
"Alright then lets go!"  
Kyo lundged at yuki but yuki dunked easily and kicked Kyo in the side.

I knew this would go on for awhile so i stepped in the middle of them and thrw Kyo Over my shoulder to hit his face on a rock and flipped over yuki's shoulders and pushed him onto the ground next to Kyo.

"WOW." they said in Unison.

**The end. DONT worry my OC has a HUGE bad side to her and a temper like Kyo's i just havent gotten there yett. But... R&R c:**


End file.
